1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement on an analog indicator which may be employed in a tachometer, a speedometer, or other such gauges in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention is directed to an analog indicator including a self-luminescent indicating pointer which is designed to project light, having uniform brightness, so as to clearly illuminate the indicator's deflection to an observer.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 4-204323, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a self-luminescent pointer device for a gauge which may be used with an automotive speedometer or a tachometer. This conventional pointer device includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in an indicating pointer to improve the visibility of pointer deflection over a dial plate. The present invention represents an improvement on a pointer structure taught in this prior art for projecting light having uniform and high brightness out of an indicating pointer so as to further enhance the visibility of pointer deflection over a dial plate.